


Part Five -- Sara

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Room of Hot Guys [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alive Tommy, Alternate Canon, Black Smoak/Salicity/Saralicity/Saracity/Sarcity/Felisara, Daydreaming, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Movie Night, Poor Felicity, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smoaking Canary, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's days, and nights, are filled with too many hot guys AND a hot girl.  What's an IT girl to do?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Five -- Sara

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Ok, I lit the Smoaking Canary, don't hate me. Seriously, how could I not?!  
> Let's see, I guess this is pre-maternal fallout of Oliver and pre-Felicity shot. And Tommy is alive.
> 
> I just couldn't resist torturing our girl some more, and I’m not too sorry about it.   
> ;)

It was movie night in the arrowcave and Felicity was angry.  Not only had it been her turn to choose the movie, finally, but she had bought three different types of popcorn from that stand at the farmer's market that always had a ridiculously long line and sold out too fast.

And no one was there.  Only Felicity M. Smoak. All by her lonesome and pissed off and getting caffeine buzz from her fifth Roy Rodgers.  The beer sat on the table getting warm.

She looked at the clock as the door beeped and she heard Sara come down the stairs.

"I hope I didn't miss any--” Sara stopped as she took in the empty basement and foot tapping genius.  "Uh oh," she gasped.

"Ya think?" snapped Felicity and she made a new Roy Rodgers, with extra cherries, thank you very much.

"Where is everyone?  Did something come up?"  Sara tossed her coat on a chair and joined Felicity at the snack table to pour a plain cola.

Felicity returned to the sofa facing the big monitor; the sofa she had heaved into position as a nice surprise to everyone, to make it more comfortable for this team bonding ritual.

Sara followed, kicked off her boots and sat sideways with her legs crossed at the ankle, almost touching Felicity's hip.  "So?"

Felicity just sighed.  "Well, first you texted to say your thing with Laurel was going long, which was fine because you actually let me know.  But then after twenty minutes of wondering if I had said the wrong start time, Roy texted to say he had to help Thea with something."

Felicity pouted into her cup.  Sara poked her with her foot, "and the old guys?"

Felicity snorted and smiled at Sara.  "Diggle said he and Oliver were 'trapped' at home by Moira and he would let me know when and if they could get away.  Tommy left some garbled voicemail about a…ballerina?  Whatever."

Sara sighed.  "This sucks, Lis.  I was really looking forward to just hanging out, ya know?"

Felicity looked over at the other blonde, who was currently crunching ice from her drink quite loudly.

"Yeah?" she asked, almost shyly.  "Hanging out with the team, or...someone in particular?"  Felicity knew there was some heavy history between Oliver and Sara, a lot of it from those missing five years.

Sara crunched down onto a big cluster of ice and tipped her head to look at Felicity.  "Team, yeah, but also, you know, girl bonding and such."  When Felicity looked startled, Sara laughed.  "What?  You're an interesting person, Smoak!  Are you actually surprised that I'd want to get to know you better?"

Felicity smiled.  "I guess I assumed you wouldn't have time.  Between your family and returning from the dead and training with the guys and patrolling and bartending..."

"Well, you know what they say when you assume.  You make--"

"You make and 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'."  They both burst out laughing.  And then Sara bit down on another piece of ice and Felicity snorted suddenly.

"What?!" demanded Sara.

"You know what they say about people who chew ice, don't you?"  She bit her lip to keep from giggling.

Sara grinned her dimple smile.  “That I’m sexually frustrated?”  Sara held Felicity’s eyes for a long moment, and Felicity started to fidget.  “Do you,” Sara finally glanced away and then back.  “Do you think I’m sexually frustrated, Felicity?”

Felicity shrugged.  The air was suddenly pressing tight, and filled with something that made the little hairs on her arms stand up.  She swallowed.  When she looked at Sara again, she saw a different woman.  A softer, more sensual Sara.  She chewed her bottom lip and Sara took their drinks, placing them on the floor.

“Because I am, most of the time.”  Sara moved to sit beside her and placed a hand high on her thigh.  “Very,” Sara squeezed and moved her hand to stroke the IT girl’s cheek.  “Very,” Sara whispered as she pulled her to turn her head.  “Sexually,” Sara pecked felicity’s lips, “frustrated.”

Sara hovered over Felicity’s lips and breathed softly.  “Me, too,” Felicity mumbled before pushing forward and capturing Sara’s mouth.  Sara moaned and allowed Felicity to push her onto her back.  Felicity sighed as she pushed against the firm muscles and smoothed her hands over the soft skin of Sara.

It was so different from kissing a man, touching a man.  Felicity marveled at how Sara touched her back, caressing her spine as they opened their mouths and softly dueled their tongues.  And she smelled so good…light sweat and a floral scent, from her deodorant, she guessed.

Felicity whimpered when Sara’s hands found their way up under her shirt and around to push between them.  “Sit back,” Sara ordered softly and she sat back.  Sara’s eyes flashed a steely blue and Felicity began to breathe heavily.  Sara smirked as she ripped open the blouse, tiny buttons flying across the cement floor.

Felicity smiled and just let her own hands caress Sara’s arms as Sara pushed Felicity’s breasts up and out of their cups.  They both moaned as Sara tweaked the pink nipples between her fingers and then they both laughed.

Sara tilted forward and they began to kiss again and somehow Sara’s shirt was off too and their excited nipples flattened against each others’, sending such a spark of energy through her that Felicity cried out, “Oooohhh, Sara!  Yesss!”

Sara moved her mouth and engulfed a nipple and Felicity tangled her fingers into Sara’s hair and arched up into Sara’s mouth.  Sara was doing things to her nipple that Felicity couldn’t even comprehend.  It just made her pant and moan and grind and grip.

And then Sara was pushing a hand down Felicity’s pants.  “Fuuuck!” Felicity yelped as Sara’s fingers wiggled into her pussy and her thumb flicked her clit.  Felicity tried to grind and Sara responded by curling her fingers and pumping slowly deeper, and out, and deeper, while circling and then pressing her little taut button repeatedly.  “Oh, God, Sara, don’t stop!  Don’t you dare stop!”

“Don’t stop what, Lis?” Sara called over her shoulder from the snack table.

Well, fuckdamnshit AGAIN.  Felicity focused on slowing her heart rate.  She saw Sara finish piling snacks on a plate and head back to the sofa.  As she sat down, she picked up her cola from the floor.

“What were you mumbling about?”  She loudly slurped and frowned into her cup.  “Damn, all my ice melted.”

Felicity released a frustrated laugh and dropped her face into her hands.

“What?!” Sara asked, giving the other woman a confused look.

“Stupid ice,” Felicity muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, shoot me a comment or kudos or suggestion or request or whatever! <3


End file.
